New Kid
by number1halfa
Summary: I've decided that I should stop doing this story, I'm sorry but one review and a review that I gave myself just isn't enough, obviously this story isn't good enough for you people
1. Chapter 1

**ill only say this once, I only oun Alana**

"Who is that?!" Dax Jones asked his mate as he stared at a girl who wore a red-brown T-shirt and blue jeans, as well as long golden hair and brown eyes. "Didn't you hear?...that's the new girl! She came in last night" Gideon answered as he made his fork fly around above them. Every kid who came to Tregarren College were called COLAs, Children Of Limitless Ability, all with their own special powers. There were Telekinetics, Clairvoyants, healers, illusionists and in only Dax Jones's case Shapeshifters. "Already got the hots for the new girl, e'y Daxyboy?" Spook Williams snickered as hey walked past, Dax got straight back into eating his bacon and eggs stealing quick glances at the new girl every now and then.

"Dax likes the new girl, Dax lies the new girl, Dax likes the new girl!" Gideon chanted as the walked to their history class, Dax's face went red as Gideon skipped down the hallway "Dax likes the new girl, Dax likes the new girl, Dax likes the new girl!" Mia joined in, Mia usually kept but today seemed to be an exception, "Dax likes the new girl, Dax likes the new girl, Dax likes the new girl!" Lisa joined in, as well as Luke and Barry. The new girl walked by and heard all the chanting, realizing that 'Dax likes the new girl' meant that the kid with the red face was Dax and the new girl was her, she fell behind.

Dax's friends walked into class and Dax was about to as well when he saw the new girl walking slowly towards him "common Dax..." Gideon started, poking his head out the door but before he could finish his sentence he saw the new girl too "go on! Talk to her!" Gideon encouraged with a smirk on his face as he pushed Dax towards the girl. "Ow!..." the girl yelped when Dax bumped into her, an was about to yell 'watch where your going' when she saw who it was though her face went a little pink "oh...s...sorry" Dax said quickly as he helped her pick up her stuff after looking back at Gideon, growling "not cool dude!".

"Sooo..." Dax said, trying to find a subject to talk about with the new girl "...do you like it here so far?" He asked, the new girl smiled and nodded "its great!" She said quietly, probably sensing that Gideon was listening "I can't believe its so big!" Dax laughed at her eagerness "so what's your power? Do you know?" He asked, the new girl shook her head "OH!...sorry, my names Alana" she said, realising that she hadn't introduced herself yet "I'm Dax, do you want a tour of the school?" He asked, completely forgetting about their history class, Alana nodded and Dax led the way down the hall.

"Where's Dax?" Lisa asked as Gideon sat down, "already planing for a date" Gideon said loud enough for the rest of the class to hear "with who?" Barry asked eagerly, but Gideon kept quiet as the class started.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's your next class?" Dax asked as they walked down the hallway, Alana turned to Dax with an amused expression "you like to ask questions don't you?" She laughed. Dax's face went red "yeah...um...ha,ha...so which class are you going in to start with? Healers? Telekinetics? illusionists?..." he asked, Alana laughed and said "actually... I'm going to the shapeshifters class". Dax blinked and mentality yelled 'YES!' So loud that every person that could pick it up had to block their ears, a second later Dax felt all fifty two of their minds probing his head for an explanation to why he had given them all really bad headaches.

"So how many shapeshifters are there? I wanna see them in action!" Alana asked happily when they had started walking again, "I hate to spoil it for you but there's only one...me" laughed Dax, Alana looked down and said "oh...sorry! It must be really sad not having anyone to talk to" Dax shrugged "meh" he said casually "I'd rater not go on about it, its sad but...yeah I'm fine with being on my own too" Alana nodded and jogged the rest of the way there with Dax slowly catching up. "Hey Dax!" Owen greeted "I see you've already met the new girl" he walked up to Dax an whispered in his ear "ey Dax, this one's a hottie ain't she?" Dax's face went bright red making Owen have to stifle a giggle."OK! Dax...SHIFT!" Owen said quickly, Dax and Owen had been testing how fast Dax could shift, they would just be talking casually and then Owen would yell out 'SHIFT!' And Dax had to shift as fast as possible, Alana fell over as she watched Dax change from a normal teenager to a young red fox in seconds. Something went 'click' in her head and she felt a light tingling feeling go over her skin before she passed out, more from surprise than from anything else.

When Alana tripped over she had instantly caught everyone's attention, even the people in the hallway, which just so happened to be Gideon, Lisa, Mia and Luke. They all ran over to where she was unconscious but when they got around the desk, chairs and stacks of books and papers, they didn't see a fifteen year old girl with gold hair, they saw a young fox...a young fox with golden fur.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is that Dax?..." Gideon asked, but Dax(still in fox form) trotted up next to him and tried to say 'I'm here' but it only came out as the usual short barks, it was still enough to get Gideon's attention "so if your there..." Gideon said quietly "...then who is that?". Daxfox sniffed and shifted back into his human form "that's... Alana?" He said, it came out as more of a question than an answer though. "Who's Alana?" Mia asked, Lisa looked over to her "the new girl?" Lisa asked, Dax nodded and shifted into his fox form again before running out of the room coming back a minute later with a bucket of water in his jaws, Owen took the bucket from Dax and pored it continents on top of the unconscious good fox, making her jump awake and growl at Owen. When she finally realised that she was growling she looked at one of her black furry paws and yelped as if she had been burned.

Spook ran up to the door to see the scene just in time to see Dax(the fox) pad up to the frightened gold fox and give her a gentle headbutt, calming her down "aww" spook teased "Daxyboy finally has a girlfriend!". Gideon agreed with spook for once and he joined in "Dax has a girlfriend, Dax has a girlfriend, Dax has a girlfriend, Dax has a...Ahhhh!" Dax had jumped up and given Gideon a low warning growl, Lisa caught what he was thinking 'go away! Leave us alone!' Lisa laughed at how protective he had gotten in the first few minutes, Owen must have caught it too because he laughed and said "OK time to go back to your development class...go on!" Everyone shuffled out, Owen closed the door and turned to face Dax and Alana.

"You two are fast" Owen laughed as he crouched next to the foxes, who had curled up together, completely ignoring the fact that Owen was watching them. There was a knock from behind the mirror and Dax's head instantly shot up, it was one of those two way mirrors so Dax couldn't see the people behind it, but he could still SMELL them. Dax growled at the mirror just as Alana's eyes closed and she fell asleep, Dax got up and shifted back into a boy. "No" Dax said, answering Owen's unasked question as he sat down to watch Alana change back into her human form while she was asleep.

"Dax and Alana, sitting in a tree K...I...S...S...I...N...G..." Gideon, Lisa, Luke, Mia and Barry chanted as Dax and Alana walked into the cafeteria. Holding hands. Gideon continued "first comes...OWW! Hey! No biting!" Dax had shifted into a fox and softly bitten Gideon, Mia touched touched the wound, instantly healing it. "Dax and Alana..." spook said as he walked by, earning a hard bite from Dax. Dax shifted and said "let's go", Alana got up from the bench and followed Dax out the door.

"What are we gonna eat? You obviously don't want to go back to the cafeteria and we don't have passes to go into town" Alana asked as they walked past the football fields, Dax laughed and said "follow me" before shifting into a fox and bolting ahead '* HEY! NO FAIR!'* Alana sent as she shifted into her fox form and scrambled to catch up.


	4. Chapter 4

'*ARE YOU SURE?*' Alana sent when she noticed that Dax was stalking a rabbit, '*SURE! I'VE DONE THIS LOADS OF TIMES*' Dax sent before preparing to pounce, the rabbit saw Dax and tried to run away but Dax was already on it. Dax bit the rabbit's neck, instantly killing it, before proudly padding over to Alana, who was terribly impressed, with the rabbit in his jaws. '*DO YOU WANT THIS ONE?*' Dax sent, Alana just shook her head '*NO, I'VE GOT THIS*' she sent before crouching low, downwind, from a big rat and before the rat even knew what was happening Alana killed it.

The two foxes ate their food in silence, Alana, enjoying the taste of a freshly killed rat and Dax, starring at her, thinking about things that no fifteen year old should have been thinking about until they were at least 20. '*I wonder what it would be like to...Nah, I can wait until I'm twenty*' Dax thought to himself, not noticing that two probes were searching his mind.

Suddenly Alana's head shot up and she opened her jaws for a moment before hesitating '*SHOULD I?*' she thought, and not noticing the probe searching her mind too, Alana made a decision opened her jaws again and let out a high pitched shriek. Dax's head shot up and he Yipped happily, he knew exactly what the shriek meant, and so did the person that was probing his mind...Happy mating season!


	5. Chapter 5

Lisa instantly stopped probing Dax and Alana's minds, and shuddered "what's happening?" Gideon asked "what are they doing" Lisa's head shot up and looked at the cameras that were watching them. "crying spot" Lisa mumbled as she got up, Gideon, Mia and Luke instantly got the idea and casually got up before following Lisa out of the cafeteria.

" So what's going on?" Mia asked when they reached the cave, Lisa's cheeks went bright red "just say Happy mating season to Dax and Alana when their done...*cough, cough*" Lisa said, covering the last word up with her coughing. After a second Mia understood what Lisa said "ooooooh! How many?" Mia asked "do you know?" Lisa just shrugged and mumbled "uh...six...the full litter" Mia's eyes went wide "six!" Mia squeaked "oh wow! They are lucky!" Lisa looked up and just had to laugh as Mia's usual calm, relaxed and gentle expression changed to an excitement frenzy. The boys just watched, turning their heads in union from Mia, to Lisa and back again.

When Lisa joined in with Mia's excitement Gideon finally yelled out "WHAT'S GOING ON!" Lisa and Mia turned "GUESS WHO'S HAVING KITS!?" They squealed out together, Gideon and Luke looked at each other "no..." Gideon said in disbelief, the girls nodded and screamed "DAX AND ALANA!". There was a small party afterwards, and by the time they got back into their rooms, with their heads spinning and buckets for the vomit, it was ten O'Clock, but the shapeshifters weren't back yet.

And they didn't come back the next day.

Or the day after that.

Or the day after that.

Or the day after that.

Exactly one month and three weeks after Dax and Alana left, someone had spotted Dax stealing food from the cafeteria. And that someone was spook Williams.

"What do you think your going?" Spook asked, pointing at the piles of meat and fruit that Dax had put into a big bowel. Dax looked down at the food and growled "go away", spook rolled his eyes and walked off. Dax shifted and grabbed the bowl full of food, dragging it up towards his special fox path, spook saw him and followed as quietly as possible, trying not to slip as he crawled up the fox path after dragged the bowl into the bushland, spook walking quietly, way further behind, where Dax could not smell him.

There came a happy yipping sound from further ahead as Dax dragged the bowl of food out into the clearing. Spook looked around the tree he was hiding behind and nearly fell over when he did. There, in the clearing was eight foxes, two full grown ones and six kits.


	6. Chapter 6

The kits ran up to Dax and started to play with him. One big one in the corner near the older golden fox suddenly shimmered and changed into a one month old naked human baby! Dax shifted into his human form with an exited expression on his face "yes!" He yelled into the air, he turned to the golden fox and said "told ya!" The gold fox shimmered and changed into Alana, who had a happy expression on her face "I know, but I didn't want to get my hopes up" she said, Dax nodded and turned to face the one year old baby "come on, Luke let's get you dressed" Dax picked up the baby and carried him over to some smooth rocks, pulling out a nappy and some baby clothes.

When Dax had his back turned a small one padded up to where spook was hiding and started yipping, Alana turned and caught Spook's sent "in the den...now!" Alana yelled to the kits, who all instantly ran up to a hollow tree and huddled up. "What do you think your doing here!?" Alana demanded, Dax had finished dressing Luke and had turned around, still holding Luke, with an angry expression. Spook crawled out from his hiding place behind the tree "uhhh...um..." spook didn't know what to say, if he told them the truth they would probably yell and attack, if he lied they would know.

"Let me guess..." Alana said, putting on an innocent expression "oh! I just wanted to make sure your okey...so I can tell Owen!" She mocked, using a voice similar to Spook's. Spook's face went red, that's exactly what he was about to say. Suddenly Dax spoke up "do you think its time?" He asked Alana, she knew exactly what he meant "he's gonna tell everyone anyway, so...might as well, if the government tries to take them away they're gonna be very sore the next morning" Alana nodded before shifting into her fox form and running into the den, coming out a second later holding all five of the kits by the scruff of the neck. '*LETS GO*' Alana sent, Dax shook his head and said "how about I take them, you can carry Luke" Alana nodded and gladly let go of the kits before shifting back into her human form and taking Luke.

"So what are their names?" Spook asked Alana as they walked up to the gatehouse, the entry way into Tregarren Collage. Alana looked up to Dax, who was trotting ahead with the kits racing around him, "the little orange one near Dax's right front paw, that's Mya" Alana explained, pointing to each kit as she named them "and the slow big red one here is kyle, the yellow and orange ones there are Luna and Dawn and that red-brown one running up the front is Kie, you already know Luke" the rest of the walk was quiet except for the loud yipping that the kits made.


End file.
